The Reasons Why
by LionshadeSC
Summary: scamper and brain feeling lonely and ultimately depressed. things will brighten up. i promise ;


Scamper looked on sadly over the balcony of the old abandoned castle that was now Igor's. It had been about two years since Eva's Evil Bone had deactivated in the sun and how Igor revealed the king's big secret to the entire kingdom. The once dead and dark land covered in thunderstorm clouds now showed bright blue skies, green grasses and fresh healthy trees.

Igor and Eva were getting along fine. To poor Scamper and Brain they felt like third wheels. Well, at least Scamper did. He was the third wheel and Brain was the little guy who might as well have been a child with _his_ low brain activity, if there even was any.

Scamper sighed and pulled his hand through his long yellow-tan ears. He stared down over the kingdom. Everyone seemed so much happier now that the sun had returned and that the clouds were gone, probably for forever. The only exception regarding the clouds was the occasional one or two thunderstorms that showed up during the summer.

The sun set slowly and Scamper wondered faintly if Eva and Igor were even thinking about showing back home tonight. There was every now and then that they didn't come back because they decided to go on some little adventure or spend the night alone together without having to worry about being interrupted by Brain (because Brain and Brain alone was dense and stupid enough to empty a closet or empty bedroom door when he didn't know where Igor or Eva was).

The sound of Brain's squeaky wheels came to Scamper's long ears and he turned to face Brain. He turned on the balcony where he sat to face his friend. Brain seemed a little less enthusiastic than usual, his usual hyper-ness evaporated.

"Hey Brain," Scamper said in a monotone voice.

"Hey Scamper," Brain responded in an almost melancholy voice. His metal arm trailed on the ground and he came to press himself against the pillars that helped support the railing on the balcony. Scamper turned and faced the setting sun as well. It was orange now, and he marveled in the brilliance of it. There were particles of yellow golden in the soft hints of clouds high above, and later there would probably be a gentle pink tone. It was beautiful.

The usual hopelessness filled Scamper again. Of course, this beautiful sunset would be gone soon.

"So are Igor and Eva back yet?" Scamper asked, making his tone so that he might as well have been talking about the weather. He didn't want to think about sunsets.

"No," Brain seemed to sigh. "I don't think they'll be coming back tonight."

Scamper sighed with his friend and rolled his shoulders, his joints popping gently. Then he turned and he started to walk back inside the castle when Brain's voice stopped him.

"Do you think they'll ever come back?"

"Of course," Scamper replied instantly, turning to face his friend. "Igor wouldn't just leave his greatest inventions here to rot would he?"

"We're not his greatest ones," Brain muttered. "Eva is. She's life. He _created _life. And what are we? Nothing."

Scamper stared at his friend with sad eyes. Letting out another sigh he walked over to his friend, stopping before him and placing a kind hand on Brain's jar that was his head. He smirked when he read it scribbled '_Brian' _in Sharpie. Then he looked in Brain's mechanical eyes. He knew his friend was right. Brain was just a machine that could think for himself. He didn't have a beating heart or blood rushing through veins. He was a machine, just about as alive as a basic computer.

As for Scamper, well, technically he was alive (well, they both were), but at the same time he was immortal. The fact he _was _immortal is what made him not really alive. If you can't die, you can't have been alive in the first place. If Igor hadn't injected him with his last Immortal formula then Scamper would have been Igor's first invention that was alive, and not Eva.

Then there was also the point of the beating heart, the rushing blood and the working lungs. Scamper would never feel the need to breathe if he didn't have so much to say to everyone. . .

Scamper felt a little twinge of jealousy when he thought this, of the great Eva, and he pushed the thought of her aside, along with his envious feelings. He turned back to Brain. "Brain. Eva may be Igor's first love and first invention to receive life, but we're his first _friends. _He's not going to just leave us hanging. He'd come to get _me,_ and, well, he _might_ come and get you."

Brain's eyebrows went down in fake anger. "No he'd come to get both of us," he said.

"Well we're never have to worry about that though; Igor will never leave us, not for long at least."

Brain finally allowed himself to smile and he started to roll back in to the castle, not saying anything else, but definitely in a better mood than when he first showed up.

Scamper watched for a moment, then followed his friend slowly with a little slouch in his walk. He rolled his eyes and started going to the kitchen to begin making a past dinner snack. He didn't need to eat. He was never hungry, but he enjoyed eating. At least he never had to worry about loosing weight or gaining any.

He walked back in to the living room and jumped on to the couch, flipping on the TV. Brain's laugh sounded in the castle from somewhere and Scamper allowed himself to again roll his eyes. Brain's active naïve-ness always caused a small smirk of amusement to flash up his face.

Scamper ate his dinner and fell asleep to the slow hum of the TV.


End file.
